


Small Update Post

by HeyItsAlternateMe23



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Smut, Other, update post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsAlternateMe23/pseuds/HeyItsAlternateMe23
Kudos: 3





	Small Update Post

Hello everybody, it’s me, HeyItsAlternateMe23, who isn’t dead! Even with Corona-chan making her rounds across the world, school marched on but now I am done with Finals and school for the year. This means that I can now devote plenty of time to making wonderfully degenerate Fanfiction. I currently have three ideas for what to write:

1\. A stand-alone fic involving everybody’s favorite VR Camgirl, Projekt Melody

2\. Finally finishing Slut Time Saga

3\. A longer fic about an unlucky souls getting slowly hypnotized to become a Valley Girl.

After those three, I’m open to any suggestions you lovely degenerates have for me, which I would love to see in the comments. Stay safe and happy fapping

-HIAM23


End file.
